Drive Me Crazy
by Kc495
Summary: Hikaru and Haruhi are Juniors in college, and are becoming serious about their relationship. It's winter break and everyone's leaving for the holidays, but They're not ready to leave each other yet. Not before they give each other their present. A present she should have read more about. - Lemon.


**Drive Me Crazy**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Ouran Highschool Host Club

 **Summary:** Hikaru and Haruhi are Juniors in college, and are becoming serious about their relationship. It's winter break and everyone's leaving for the holidays, but They're not ready to leave each other yet. Not before they give each other their present. A present she should have read more about. - Lemon.

 **Cast:** Hikaru. H / Haruhi. F

 **Pairing:** Hikaru. H / Haruhi. F

 **Rating:** Rated M - Lemon.

 **Art:** I Own All Rights To The Cover Art.

 **A/N:** My f _irst lemon ever. Please no fames, but constructive criticism is appreciated._

* * *

The air was sparked with the crisp chill of winter and all the students who attended Ouran University all wore heavy coats and were huddled up next to each other when they talked. Everyone's noses were red and cold as they waited for their limo drivers to appear around the corner of the high snow piles at the edge of the gate.

It was winter break, and the students were going home for the holidays. They were saying goodbye to friends and significant others as they were most likely not going to be able to see them until after Christmas.

The Host club, after splitting, would group up from time to time, but they were all going to different universities and couldn't seen each other on a regular basis.

Tamaki was in France but had said that he was going to come back to Japan and have a little get together party, like he always liked to have. Kyouya was in Germany, taking time away from college to help his father. Takashi and Mitsukuni were in Ouran, but they were always too busy to really visit.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were at Ouran, and had really become their own little group. They were always together. They had gone from the first-year trio, to the junior trio in college. By this time, they were convinced they'd all stay together forever.

Deep down they knew that, that wasn't possible, and later, they were going to have to split. Because the twins had a demanding future, and Haruhi was middle-class. Hikaru and Haruhi had been dating for two years now, and were trying to stabilize their relationship enough to be able to stay together if the twin's parents didn't see fit to accept a 'commoner'.

Over the course of those two years of their relationship, Kaoru had grown closer to the Host club's ex-manager, Renge. They had been going out now for a few months, and really, the four of them couldn't be happier with life.

Especially Hikaru and Haruhi.

Being twenty, and nineteen, they realized that they didn't want to live a second without the other, and wanted to be together always. While the winter break didn't mean that they'd have to split forever (they'd be back together after Christmas), they still didn't want to go.

Renge was going back to see her father in France, Hikaru and Kaoru were going home to a giant Christmas party that their mother was hosting, and Haruhi was going to spend time her own father, maybe visit her mother later on as well at the cemetery.

Hikaru didn't understand, and was a little offended that his girlfriend wasn't going to come with him to the party, but Haruhi hadn't seen her father almost all year so he didn't argue.

He had his jealous tendencies and irresponsible moments, but love had changed and matured him into a less immature, jealous man.

In other words... Haruhi did good with him.

While it started to snow again outside, Kaoru was in the library with Renge, taking advantage of the empty rooms to talk. While Hikaru and Haruhi were in her dorm room.

It was cold, Hikaru offered to drive her home since she would have to call a cab or take the subway, but he wasn't ready to leave her yet, so they were in no rush to get dressed in their heavy outerwear and go home.

"Maybe we should leave soon... It's starting to snow again, and the roads will be dangerous." She mumbled, chewing on the dough part of a pocky stick. "You're a bad driver as it is."

Hikaru stuck his tongue out. "I prefer the word 'potential'. I'm not a _bad_ driver. I'm just a driver with potential."

She finished her pocky and spoke with it in her mouth. "You'll need a lot more potential..."

"What was that?"

"I _said_ , you're still a terrible driver, with or without potential." Haruhi said louder, smirking at his scowl. "Maybe we should get going, soon. Before it starts hailing again, too."

"Nah, it's okay." He groaned lazily, leaning back on his hands as he wiggled a pocky stick between his teeth. "If it gets bad out there, we'll just wait till morning. If we leave early, no one will know."

"But you hate getting up early."

"Then we'll leave after breakfast."

"But then traffic will be bad."

Hit tilted his head towards her and smirked, slowly chewing on the pocky. "No need to dwell, babe. You're such a worry wart. Are you that eager to get rid of me?"

She frowned. "No, it's not that... I'd just be a hassle."

Hikaru just smirked and filled his cheeks with the rest of his chocolate pocky before mixing it with a swallow of his hot chocolate. They both sat on the floor, on both sides of the kotatsu, eating pocky and drinking hot chocolate together. They had finished their 'before winter' projects and didn't have anything else to do.

"I know. I'm just teasing." He finally replied, smiling. "Have I told you how cute you look when you're discouraged?"

She shook her head, leaning over the table to grab her mug. "A couple of times."

He was silent as he watched her place her small pale lips on the rim of her cup and sip at her hot chocolate. She raised her brow after she noticed his stare and placed her cup down, only to pick up another strawberry stick to eat. There was a large plate of them in the middle of the table, chocolate and strawberry mixed because they both liked different kinds.

The chocolate was too dark for her taste, but for him, the strawberry was too sweet.

Haruhi nibbled on the pink frosting of the pocky and returned her boyfriends constant stare. Neither saying anything. Just looking at each other. There was a long silence before she watched her boyfriend get up onto his knees. He placed his hands on the table and leaned towards her.

Haruhi flinched as he took the other side of her pocky stick into his mouth. The second it snapped, their lips met. Haruhi breathed in sharply and Hikaru leaned further into her. Closing the gap between the two of them.

They both leaned over the small table to kiss the other. They chewed their sides of the stick while their mouths were connected, Once the pocky was completely gone from both parties, they pulled apart. Haruhi flustered.

Hikaru grinned at her blush and snickered as he leaned in and kissed her again. It was quick and playful, but every time, despite the length, his heart would always beat a little faster when he kissed her. He did it because it was fun, and she's would so cute when embarrassed. Especially when he kissed her in public, but he also kissed her because he loved her, and wanted to be as close to her as possible.

They pulled away again, and they both chuckled. Then, instantly they kissed again. This time more deeply. From the pressure, Haruhi leaned back, but as she leaned back, Hikaru had to lean forward more.

Eventually he ran out of table space to put his hands, and his hands slipped off the edge. She gave a surprised squeak as her boyfriend fell and his body caused her to fall on her back onto the many throw pillows on the floor.

They pulled apart again, and scrambled to put their own limbs to the floor to stable themselves. He straddled her now, though tried not to put all his weight on her.

He looked up from her chest and gave her shocked expression a quirky grin. "... _Oops_."

Haruhi sighed, and laid her head down on the floor. She rubbed her forehead where his own forehead hit her, and couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, _oops_. You totally did that on purpose."

While he didn't do it on purpose like she said, he didn't deny it like he usually would and leaned down to kiss her nose. His body halted as she grasped his cheeks and pulled his upper torso down. He had to plant his hand down to the floor near her head so he didn't fall completely on her, again.

Moving his fingers through her hair behind her ear, he raised his face and their lips reluctantly let go once more. They didn't say anything as he began moving his lips down to her neck. Haruhi sucked in her breath as he nibbled her flash right below her jaw.

"...Hika?"

Hikaru didn't open his eyes as he kissed along her jaw line, leaving small feather-like kisses on her cheeks. " _Hmm_?"

"...The floor's uncomfortable, can you get off?"

He finally raised his head and blinked at her, clueless. Staring for a few moments he seemed to not have registered what she said, until after a while. He smirked almost evilly before clasping his hands in hers and helping her stand.

Though, not moments after she found her feet, were they swept under her. She clung to the man who held her bridal and gasped. "Wait... Hika-"

The room was small, so It didn't take long for them to reach the bed. She squeaked and rolled onto her side, just as her boyfriend plopped down beside her. He laid his head on the pillow and looked at her with a playful grin.

He folded his arm beneath his head. "Better?"

She blushed and, for some unexplainable reason, she couldn't bring her eyes away from his chest. Basket ball had really sculpted him. He was a far cry from being really muscular, but to her he looked gorgeous. She'd never admit it out loud to him though.

Thinking with the evil part of his mind, Hikaru caught her stare that was targeted at his chest and sat up. Taking her eyes with him.

"It's gotten hot in here, hasn't it?" He didn't loose his smirk. Her breath hitched as he hooked his fingers under the hem of his shirt and smoothly pulled it over his head.

She took a deep breath and moved her eyes to the lampshade. "It's not that hot. Put your clothes back on."

He flopped back down, with his hands folded behind his head. He crossed his legs and kicked his ankles, looking smug. "No."

She glared, frowning at his bare chest again. Her heart flickered almost painfully against her ribcage as she watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

"...Why?"

"I know you wanna touch me."

She scoffed. "No I don't."

Yes she did.

He smirked at the ceiling, not showing any interest in putting his shirt back on. "I have no shame, babe."

"If you're hot go outside. You'll cool right off."

"Maybe I want to get a little... hotter."

"...I could turn the heat up more-"

"I wonder if there's a book on 'how to tell if your boyfriend is flirting with you'. Because If there is... I'll buy it for you."

"...What?"

He would have shook his head to that, but he didn't. Instead he moved his arms out from under his head and sat up slightly. His arms found their way around her waist as she sat up with him and he jerked her towards his bare torso. She gasped and placed her hands on his flat, firm chest. All her blood ran up to her face, and he was surprised that she didn't nosebleed on the spot.

Because she looked like she was about to.

When he had complained that it was hot, she thought he was just saying that as an excuse to take his shirt off in front of her, but his skin was indeed warm. Or maybe that was just her hands.

She tilted her face up to look at him. Both her hands on his chest to stabilized herself- or... She wanted to think that, that was why her hands were there. "...Happy?"

"I should be asking you that."

"You're so full of yourself."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Hikaru cupped both of her cheeks and pulling her face down, capturing her lips in his again, for what seemed like the hundredth time for Haruhi. She didn't deny him though, and laid out more on top of him, hiding her hands in his soft auburn locks.

Moving from her cheeks, he trailed his fingers down the sides of her neck, making her shiver. Running his hands down her arms and her sides. His hands lingered a little further and slipped under her shirt from behind, lightly touching the bare skin of her back.

She didn't seem to mind all that much, as her own hands were touching his chest. Her soft fingertips moved down to his abdomen and fingered his slightly sculpted abs. Sure he didn't have very large ones, but he was firm, and if he tried hard enough, he'd have some.

While he worked out regularly, like every human should, and thought very high of himself and how he looked, but he didn't really care. Causing him not to have very noticeable stomach muscles.

Hikaru was more worried about making his arms bigger, because even if he had his shirt _on_ , you could actually _see_ those.

He got cocky with his hands again as they left her back and moved back up to her front. He was busy kissing her while he unbuttoned her blouse.

She sucked in her gut, feeling him fiddle with her buttons. _Hikaru's touching me... He's-..._

 _Hikaru's undressing me._

The moment for her to tell him to stop, passed, and she surprised herself for not wanting him to. His warm hands felt so nice, and laying on top of him was so comfortable. She didn't want to move, and didn't want him to stop touching her. She... liked it.

They had been in a relationship almost two years and a half and they hadn't gone farther than kissing in bed. They had fallen asleep in each others arms before, but they hadn't taken off one piece of clothing then.

Hikaru suddenly sat up, and surprisingly, their lips only came apart once. Hikaru continued to unbutton her blouse. And once he was through, he helped tug it off her shoulders. He tossed it to the floor where his shirt was and grabbed her face again, kissing her more urgently.

After sitting up, she was sitting on his lap. She didn't notice and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands moved from her face again and played with the hem of her figure fitting under shirt. Her skin shivered as she became over whelmed, but she unhooked her arms from around his shoulders and he pulled her top off, having to lift her arms up this time. Her hair fell over her face the second her shirt left her body completely.

She was left there now, sitting on top of him, in just her sweatpants and her bra.

Surprisingly, after this long, he had never seen her in her bra. Sure, there had been those times where he'd walk into her dorm when she would be changing, or when they'd be at the beach and she'd wear a bikini, but he had never seen his girlfriend without a shirt on, and be so close to her.

If they hadn't though about doing this already, then what made them think about doing it, now?

Haruhi wasn't sure. She was just going with the motions.

Hikaru stared at her, just as red and bothered as she looked when he had taken his shirt off. "... And you thought _my_ chest looked touchable."

She blushed and folded her arms over her chest. "Don't stare."

He snorted. "Says _you_."

Before she could say another word, he lowered her back down onto the mattress. Causing her head to be near to the foot of the bed. He propped himself on his hands and knees on each side of her legs. He held himself up on one arm as his other hand slowly left an invisible trail up her stomach, making her stomach curl. His finger moved up to the fabric covered wire of her bra and he stopped.

His body suddenly froze. It was as though he just then realized that his girlfriend was beneath him, almost nude.

"...Haruhi?"

Her large brown eyes looked at him, slightly concerned. Wondering if she had done something wrong. "What?"

"Um-... You're uh..."

"Shirtless?"

"That too, but..." He paused, trying to voice what he was feeling. "...You're driving me kinda... _crazy_."

She gave him a weird look and laughed. "You're subtle as a brick, Hika."

He didn't know what to say, and just nodded. "Your uh... your bra, Haru."

"What about it?"

"Well..." He felt like a flustered teenager again. He ignored the fact that he was indeed an adult now. "I ah... I don't know how to take it off."

Her eyes widened in embarrassment, and she had a blank moment. "...You don't know how to take it off?"

He scowled, obviously too embarrassed. His emotions were making him act weird. "Does it look like I run around wearing a _bra_?"

"I guess not."

They both stared at each other again for a long period of time before Haruhi hesitantly moved her arm behind her back. Her fingers unhooked it, and her boyfriend saved her the rest of the trouble, as he pulled the straps down her arms.

It was warm in the room, but being completely bare, Haruhi gasped as cold air struck her chest as every bit of clothing on her upper body was taken away. Once her bra was throw to the floor with her other shirts, she covered herself with her arms.

Her efforts to cover herself though, were futile, as Hikaru grabbed her wrists. He effectively pinning her to the mattress. No comments were made on her evidently small breasts so she almost forgot she was shirtless as he kissed her. Their kiss this time got especially passionate and warm as she felt him toy her bottom lip with his teeth.

He took her whole mouth in his and ran his tongue between her lips, pushing slightly, asking for all access. When she wouldn't open her mouth, he had another evil moment. He laid his hand on her breast and she gasped. He took advantage of her open mouth to shove his tongue inside.

She moaned into his mouth as he traced his tongue around hers. Their mouths were hot and sweet from their hot chocolate and junk food. Haruhi arched her back and leaned her mouth further into his, tasting around his mouth. His tongue hinted the sweet chocolate from the pocky.

She felt heady as he moved his hand around her chest. His soft callused hands massaged her breast and subconsciously squeezed her nipple between his fingers. She wasn't flat and small as she was in highschool, but she awas the size of an average sixteen year old girl. Even if she was now nineteen. That wasn't something he cared about. To him she was small but perfect.

His lips left her own and he trailed small lavishing kissing down her neck, leaving hot slug-like paths with his tongue. She closed her eyes, but after just a moment, he kissed the skin of her breast and took her nipple into his mouth. She whimpered and opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words to tell him to stop.

She tightened her legs, as her boyfriend buried his face in her. "...H-Hika."

He raised his head and bit his lip. "...Do you want to stop?"

No words came to her, She couldn't find her voice, so she shook her head, no. He gave her a playful grin and moved his hands down lower to the waistband of her sweatpants. He kissed her one more time before slowly pulling her pants down. It didn't take much effort to do so and in a matter of seconds they were on the floor along with the other pieces of their clothing.

With his girlfriend laying beneath him almost completely naked, his cheeks flushed pink. And like always, he had to act like a pervert. "...I always thought that your underwear would match, but I guess not."

Haruhi's eyes went wide as she covered her chest. "It's too much of a hassle to match all the time. Leave me alone."

He snickered, and kissed her cheek. His hand pushed her legs apart and he straddled her from there. He saw the look she gave his chest and stomach and felt her warmth. "Someone's easy to please."

She shivered at the skin-to-skin contact and tried to tighten her legs together, but his body was in the way. "I-..."

"I don't have to try very hard, do I?"

She turned her head, still blushing. "Quit staring. It's embarrassing."

"Oh sweet-pea, we're well passed the point of being embarrassed."

She gasped even louder this time as his fingers hooked her white panties and slowly pulled them down, leaving her completely vulnerable to him. Noticing that he still had his pants on, her fingers boldly started undoing his belt around the hoops of his trousers. He got the message and helped her.

Soon, they were both completely out of all their clothes and he laid on top of her. Her fingers felt his chest again, feeling his muscles twitch at her touch. She was just getting comfortable, when he touched her inner thigh. She bucked backwards and her breath hitched.

Hikaru pounced on her, on all fours. Smirking from ear-to-ear his hands moving lower down her body. Feeling rather smug as she threw her arms around his neck, and pressed her head into the mattress. He tested their trust and touched her most sensitive area.

"Ah! Hika-... Wha-"

"I'm going to take that as a good sound."

"Wha... uh... Don't-... don't touch there."

"You don't like it?"

"No-... It's-... I just-"

He raised his brow and smiled. "Just relax. You're allowed to be pleased, Haru."

She blinked, not really understanding. "Homework is pleasing, this is-"

"Not that kind of pleasing, Haru. This is different."

"...I... don't know what this is."

Chuckling, he moved his hands to her waist. "Foreplay."

She nodded, her shoulders trembling with anticipation as she felt his hands down in her lower regions. She shook with need and moaned as he touched her. "Quit teasing."

"You just can't contain yourself, can you, darling? I'm just too attractive for you to handle."

She grumbling, tightening her lips. "I don't care how attractive you are, quit getting me all hot and bothered."

His stopped teasing her and his face fell into a serious, sober expression. "If you don't want to do this, you can tell me."

"You're asking me this... _now_?"

"...Well it's not like we _can't_ put our clothes back on."

Haruhi snorted. Shaking her head a little, she gave him a look that said he could continue. She took his hand as he offered it and he laid his lips on hers again, being careful. As though he thought her mouth was a precious piece of china.

He adjusted himself above her and squeezed her hand, silently telling her what he was doing. The tip of his member found her entrance and she wiggled awkwardly under him. He stroked her cheek with his finger before pushing into her, making her face twitch in displeasure.

She squeezed his hand tighter as he began to move, and gripped his bicep with her other hand, her nails turning to claws against his skin. He moved slowly, being careful not to hurt her too much. While he kissed her harder, averting her attention to him, instead of what he was doing.

After a few moments, and a few thrusts, what little pain there was, turned to a distant throb and she relaxed, clinging to him tightly. Their insides ached with pleasure and need, and the silent room instantly was filled with their noises of pure ecstasy.

"Hika-... _ah_." Haruhi cried, pulling their lips away as she arched her back, tightening her fingers against his back. "Harder..."

"Haruhi..." He grunted, resting his face in the crook of her neck as he answered her request. His thrusts were deep and harder and they both moaned each others name. "Haru-... I-"

It was both their first time, and by this time, they wondered what took them so long. Haruhi tightened her legs around him and breathed hard against his cheekbone. Her insides burned and cried for more as she felt herself beginning to let go.

Hikaru groaned, plunging deeper inside her as he felt himself letting go as well as her. It was his first time and unfortunately, he couldn't last any longer than a few minutes. "Haruhi-... I'm- I can't-."

Haruhi squealed out unexpectedly as he shoved himself a little deeper and released. She whimpered and her weak arms fell to the mattress at her sides. Closing her legs, and turned on her side as he collapsed beside her in bed.

Panting, and completely spent, they both rolled into each other and Hikaru took her in his arms. She breathed heavily and laid her cheek against his chest, listening to his pounding heart beat.

After a few minutes, their bodies calmed down and they just laid there, snuggled into each other. He pulled the light purple throw blanket over their sweaty forms and kissed his girlfriend's temple, squeezing her in his strong arms. She was in no state to protest.

Moment later, she merely tilted her head to look at him as a suddenly thought occurred to her. "Hika...uh-"

"...Yes, Haruhi?"

"Did uh... Did you use, um... _protection_?"

"..."

"..."

He made a face, and cringed. "...Was I supposed to?"

She sighed. "Well... kinda."

"Plan-B?"

"You're impossible..."

They were silent again, and after a few seconds they laughed. Hikaru grinned and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Haruhi."

"I love you, too."


End file.
